


Ears

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Ear Kink, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Klance NSFW, Klance smut, M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), ear, galra ears, klance, klance porn, klanceporn, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance is caught staring. He just really wants to touch Keith’s new cute, fluffy, galran ears.





	Ears

Lance should have stopped staring. He really should have. But he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Keith’s ears were just so fucking cute. Lance wanted to pet them, but knowing Keith there was no way he would ever let him. Keith was pretty sensitive about the galran heritage thing, and he would probably assume Lance was trying to make fun of him. So instead, Lance was just staring at them from across the room. He noticed they ways they would move with Keith’s mood. He noticed how Keith was even hesitant to scratch behind them. He was pretty sure he had never even seen Keith touch them either. 

“What are you staring at?” Keith asked him from across the room. Shit. Lance had been staring for too long. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, “well?”

“N-nothing!” Lance nearly yelled, looking away, crossing his arms. The other looked at the two. 

“Maybe.. you two should talk this out,” Allura suggested. 

“Yes! I have just the place for you two!” Coran chimed in. 

“What?! Talk what out?!” Keith asked, glaring over at Lance. 

“Come on boys!” Coran called. Keith groaned, following Coran, Lance following after Keith. Coran led them down a hallway to a closed door, “here we are!” He said, opening the doors. He pushed the two in, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door locking echoed in the room. 

“Coran?! Did you just lock us in here?!” Lance called, trying to open the door. 

“Uh.. yes! Yes!” Coran called, “I will be back in a bit to check on you both!” He called, darting away from the room. 

Keith sighed, sitting down on the floor, “so, let’s just get this over with.” He said, “I keep catching you staring at me. Why?” 

Lance wasn’t ready for the bluntness of the question. “Why? Uh,” he paused, “I-uh.. your.. your ears.” He said. 

“My… ears?” Keith asked, his ears pressing to the sides of his head.

“I.. Yeah.. I would really like.. to.. touch them.” Lance said. There. He had said it. 

Keith laughed. Lance’s eyes widened. Why was he laughing?

“That’s it? That’s all the staring has been about?” Keith asked with a small smile. Lance blushed lightly and nodded. Keith sighed. “You can touch them, once, and not for too long.” He said, “just.. be careful with them.” He mumbled, blushing a little. Blushing? Lance had to do a double take. Since when does Keith Kogane blush? 

Lance took a few steps closer to Keith and reached his hands out, his fingertips brushing against the soft fur of Keith’s ear. 

Keith moaned. 

Lance froze. Then he smiled. He began to scratch Keith’s ears. Keith moaned again, biting his lip, trying to scoot away. Lance moved with Keith, pressing him against the floor, climbing over him, continuing to touch Keith’s ears. Keith squirmed beneath him, his face burning red, lips parted. 

“Lance,” he whined, “Lance please,” he moaned. Lance smirked. 

“What Keith?” He asked softly, “is this why you don’t even touch your own ears? Are they sensitive?” He whispered, leaning down, blowing a hot breath against Keith’s ear. Keith’s body shuddered. Lance’s grin widened. “Damn,” he mumbled, giving one of Keith’s ears a gentle nibble. Keith whimpered. 

“Touch me,” Keith whined, “please Lance, please.” 

“Touch you where?” Lance asked, his palm pressing down against Keith’s crotch. “Here?”

Keith nodded, “yes, yes please,” he moaned, “please Lance, please more.” 

Lance smiled. He couldn’t believe this. Keith, who was normally a badass, who didn’t take shit from anyone, was a pliant, begging mess when it came to sex. Lance unbuttoned Keith’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down. Lance bit his lip when he saw Keith’s erection. It was… cute. He was smaller than Lance, but a little thicker. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock, starting to pump it slowly. He could feel his own erection throbbing in his pants. 

“You-you too, let me, let me touch you, please let me,” Keith moaned, reaching out towards Lance’s crotch. Lance nodded, moving so Keith could reach. Keith made quick work of getting Lance’s pants off. Keith wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock, pumping his hand at the same rhythm that Lance was moving. Lance moaned softly, quickening his pace. Lance kept a hand on one of Keith’s ears. 

“Keith.. fuck,” Lance moaned, “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” 

That sent Keith over the edge. He cried as he came into Lance’s hand. Keith began to stroke Lance quicker. Seeing Keith come was enough to send Lance over the edge with him. His cum spilled onto Keith’s hand. Keith pulled his hand away from Lance bringing it to his mouth, licking it carefully. Lance’s eyes widened. 

“Mm… not bad.” Keith said. 

Lance leaned down, his lips pressing against Keith’s hungrily. Keith let out a small sound of surprise. Lance pulled back, “sorry I just—” he started to say before Keith leaned up, kissing him. 

Keith broke the kiss to look up at Lance, “let’s do more.” He murmured. 

“M-more?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. 

“‘Keep touching my ears’ more.” Keith grinned. 

Lance nodded, “that I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part 2?? Let me know! I have a tumblr! Klancensfwwriting   
> Feel free to message me from drabbles or fic ideas!


End file.
